As Long as I Have You
by Snark-N-Moon
Summary: In the beginning, Sora instantly knew that Donald and Goofy were the closest of friends. At the end, he realized their bond was far more complicated than that.


**TITLE: **"As Long as I Have You"

**BY: **Snark

**PAIRING: **Donald/Goofy

**DISCLAIMER:** "KINGDOM HEARTS", and all characters associating with the series, does not belong to the author. She would also like to state that she is a poor woman, and is not making any profit off of the fanwork. And they feel sorry for anyone who does pay to read it.

**~0~0~0~**

_KINGDOM HEARTS_

**~0~0~0~**

**K**ing Mickey may have ordered both of them to seek the key bearer...But the magician knew, in his deepest of hearts, that Goofy would have followed him to the end of all worlds. And as he set out into the darkness of space, not knowing what was in store for the both of them, Donald felt an unusual calmness. All would be fine as long as they were together.

**~0~**

**I**n the beginning, Sora instantly knew that Donald and Goofy were the closest of friends. At the end, he realized their bond was far more complicated than that.

**~0~**

**N**ephews Huey, Dewey and Louie just stared in awe at the sight before them...

But this is getting ahead of ourselves. Let's start this short tale at the beginning.

Our heroes had just returned to Traverse Town that night, needing a few days rest before heading to the next world. They shared a room over Cid's shop, always trying to spend the least amount of their funds when returning to their base of operations. The three ducklings had tip-toed into their room, with the intentions of playing an "innocent" prank on their beloved Uncle Donald.

"He DOES need a good laugh, you know."

"He's way too stressed with all this Kingdom Hearts phooey."

"So reeeeally, we're doing this for his health!"

They tried to stifle their laughter as they opened the door. The first thing they saw was Sora drooling into his pillow as he mumbled in his sleep. (They snickered again.) But as their eyes met the other remaining two beds...

Huey and his brothers were first confused when they saw that the next one was empty. Their confusion was only furthered when they saw their uncle had a guest in his bed. And they felt themselves grow concerned when they realized that it was shared by none other than Goofy, who looked appeared to be snuggling the temperamental duck.

Feeling like they caught sight of something they shouldn't have seen, the boys ran as fast as they could out of the room. They last thing they need was for Donald to wake up and possibly harm them. They were scared of this knowledge they had accidentally found themselves with...

Little did they know, the joke was on them: Instead of an intimate moment, as they feared, they had walked into the end result of the wizard (unwantingly)calming down his friend from a bad dream. After much kicking and fighting, Donald gave up and just let the idiot have his way.

If their uncle had been awake,he would have surely had the last laugh.

**~0~**

"**G**ee whiz, hyuck, ain't that the prettiest star you've ever seen?"

The duck felt his head throb for the umpteenth time that night: Goofy's need to talk about every little trivial thing that came to mind was MADDENING. Hour after hour, laugh after laugh. The knight and the kid just prattled on, chortling all the while, as the duck tried to concentrate on flying through the cosmos. Donald turned his head violently, about to give them both a piece of his mind, when his gaze was met by the tallest companion. Goofy had the purest of smiles, gapped teeth just illustrating the innocence even further, as he pointed at the star he wanted to show his most cherished friend. The wizard, as if hit by a spell, found himself forgetting about his anger and throbbing ache.

Not even looking out the window, Donald responded with a smile of his own.

"Yeeeah. Sure is, buddy. Sure is."

**~0~**

**D**on't let that dopey expression fool you- Goofy lived up to his title as head knight of the king's court. Donald Duck always found himself amazed by how such a clumsy oaf could be as skilled in battle as he was.

"Daww, shucks! Thank you. But it's nothing but good ol' luck."

While the wizard could honestly see where one would get such a notion...Even he didn't think luck could get that dumb. Yet, when the duck saw the fierce gaze his companion had in battle, Donald wonder what all sorts of secrets really lied under that stupid facade.

**~0~**

**O**n the top of spiral hill, where the full moon shone its brightest in Halloween Town, Goofy gave a cry of alarm as the collar of his shirt was jerked down with great force. His eyes grew wide as his lips were stolen by the bill of his mummified friend. The oaf grinned into the kiss, losing himself to it as warmth spread throughout his body- a great contrast to the fall chill in the air. And as they parted, Donald staring at him with suck great intensity...He wondered how something so wonderful and beautiful could have occurred in a place so macabre.

**~0~**

**M**aybe it wasn't the smartest idea to fall in love with another when you had an on-again off-again girlfriend waiting for you at home...And maybe it also wasn't the smartest idea to tell it to her face. And maybe, juuust maybe, you were the biggest fool to tell her it was GOOFY of all people.

Sora couldn't hold back his laughter as he took in your tale, as your love patched up your bangs and bruises.

"The funniest part," the boy said between his fits of mirth," is that you can't HONESTLY blame her for being so upset!"

And while he had a point, you still felt much better after you pummeled him into submission.

**~0~**

"**H**iiiigh hoooo, high hooo, it's off to find the king we goooo-"

"Goofy..."

"With key blade at haaand, Sora's the maaan-"

"Goof..."

"High hooo, High hooo, hiiigh hoooo-de-laay-de-loooooo-"

"GOOFY!"

"Hyuck, yes Donald?"

"Zip it."

"Okey dokey then~ hyuck-yuck!"

**~0~**

**E**ven when he felt his heart start to give into the darkness, when rage would take over his being, Donald never worried. How could he ever be sucked into the darkness, when his knight had him bound in the world of light?

**~0~**

**A**lantica may not have been the hardest mission they have faced on their journey...But it sure did poop the older two males out more than they had expected. Yet, even in their exhaustion and pain, they found themselves grinning ear to ear in amusement; the key bearer was the only one that wailed and complained all the way to their next destination.

**~0~**

**R**iku said nothing as King Mickey's men followed behind him. That blasted duck would do nothing else but ask question after question, an accusing tone in his voice all the while. And then that idiot would only ask questions about Sora... they didn't need Sora, they had HIM. HE was the one now wielding the keyblade.

"Sora is GONE! He is nothing to your king! I am your hero!"

The anthropomorphic beings said nothing as they stood strong against Riku's glare. Both of them close, ready the protect the other.

It was then that Riku wondered if he, too, was obsolete; if they even needed anybody else, but each other. And the very thought made him feel so alone.

**~0~**

**T**he conscience of the group sighed. Sometimes Jiminy Cricket wondered if he was the only one in touch with his true feelings on the blasted ship. From bouts of aggression, to brave faces- the insect just wished everyone would be honest. When it came down to it- they all feared the same thing- that they would never be reunited with the loved ones they are looking for. But if they'd only open their eyes, they would see they didn't have anything to fear. How could they when there were others in the very same room that loved them. That wouldn't let them fail.

**~0~**

**S**oon they would be to the end of their journey; the two heroes would return home to their Queen, with her husband at hand. But what would happen then? Sometimes Goofy found himself worried about the future, worried that the closeness he had with the duck would vanish away as if it never happened. And then he'd be alone. The grin may not have shown his fears, but at night he shivered from the anticipation. In his sleep the thoughts chilled his very soul. Goofy knew what people said about him, and he knew Donald had openly expressed the same opinion constantly.

The wizard was above him.

And he wouldn't blame the duck if, the moment they got back to the castle, he went on his merry way.

The knight almost broke out into happy tears when Donald wrapped his arms around him in a firm hug.

"You may be an idiot...But you're the best pal a guy can have. And I can't see a moment of the rest of my life without you."

**~0~0~0~**

_KINGDOM HEARTS_

**~0~0~0~**

**AN:**

****Sappy, but whatever. I just really felt like i needed to write, and this was all that would come out. I apologize to the poor souls who read this all the way through.


End file.
